


Lapis n' Yellow

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: One day, Yellow Pearl will meet that Lapis Lazuli again...(For the Cluster Crackship exchange.)





	Lapis n' Yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrusella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/gifts).



> So this was done for a crackship exchange... it's not the best, and I'm sorry for that.

**Lapis n’ Yellow**

“Have you _seen_ her, Blue?”

Yellow Pearl seemed almost to walk on air as she and Blue Pearl walked down the small Homeworld corridor, a strange lightness in her step as she described the gem she had seen.

“Such an _ethereal_ form!” she exclaimed, “Such a lovely shade of blue, and such a… a… a _nice dress!_ How come you can have such gems in your Diamond’s court, Blue?”

Blue shrugged lightly.

“Oh, if I could only have talked to her!” continued Yellow, “But alas, I am but a Pearl, and she is bound for Earth. I wonder what she thinks of me…”

She snapped her fingers.

“One day, Blue! One day I’ll meet her again, and she’ll take one look at me and say…”

* * *

“...have we met?”

Lapis tilted her head as the grin on the yellow Pearl’s face grew more and more awkward.

“I…” she said, “I’ve waited _five thousand years_ to see you again. I’ve imagined this meeting for so long, and…”

Her lip began to quiver.

“...and after all this time… you never even saw me?” she whimpered, still smiling, “You never noticed me at all?”

“Nope.” Lapis shrugged.

Yellow Pearl’s eyes began to water as tears threatened to break over her cheeks.

“I’m sure you’re nice,” said Lapis, “I think, that’s what Steven says I’m meant to say, but… nah, don’t recognise you, sorry.”

Slowly and gently, Blue offered her shoulder. With a shrill wail, Yellow buried herself in Blue’s chest, sobbing loudly.

“I… geez, sorry, I didn’t mean too…”

“It’s okay,” said Blue softly, “She gets these crushes a lot.”

“ _No I don’t!_ ” screamed Yellow, “This is a deeply _unique_ type of emotional scarring!”

“Different to the time you had a crush on that Zircon?”

“ _YES!_ ”

As Yellow continued to sob, her choking wheezes echoing in the Beach House, Lapis decided now was a very prudent time to take her leave…


End file.
